


Speaking Out Of Turn

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Express, Smut, based off a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: “Yes what?” His mouth was so close as he spoke that Y/n was having trouble thinking clearly.“Yes, Sir.” Draco grinned, before bringing his mouth back to Y/n’s.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Speaking Out Of Turn

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tiktok, because I did fall into that deep hole, so I do not own this not even the idea. 
> 
> here is the link to the tiktok w/ the creator who inspired this 
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJDm1eqm/

Y/n was sitting across from Draco on the Hogwarts Express silently watching as his scowl deepened. They were getting close to Hogwarts, on their way to continue with their education of magic. Y/n was looking forward to the year ahead, however Draco’s mood was putting a damper on her excitement. 

“What’s up with you?” Y/n questioned. She could handle Draco’s moods, but so far the ride had been quite boring for her. Pansy being the only one for her to chat with, left much to be desired. Y/n had hoped Blaise would join them at some point, time seemed to prove that he was chasing some shirt elsewhere. 

“I’m sick of Potter acting like he’s superior.” 

Y/n huffed out a breath, Pansy rolling her eyes, but not half as annoyed over the mention of Potter as Y/n. Y/n personally believed Pansy had a secret crush on the Gryffindor. She should have expected it had something to do with Harry Potter of all things. Draco’s obsession with Potter probably irritated Y/n more than Potter irritated Draco. “Oh, stop complaining Malfoy.” 

She was about to add more, but the train came to a halt, and signaled it was time to get off. Y/n stood up to exit compartment 14, when she turned around she noticed that Draco had yet to even stand up. The look on his face was cold, but Y/n could see the spark of flames burning behind Draco’s piercing eyes. 

For a few more moments Y/n waited for Draco to stand up without comment, when he still had not she huffed again. Her irritation grew. Pansy had already left, choosing to not wait on them. With a scowl that matched his, she hissed the words across the compartment. “What are you doing Malfoy, let’s get off.” 

Still sitting in his seat, Draco looked up towards where she stood. Y/n was about to walk back over to him, however Draco beat her to it. He was in her personal space, reaching behind her to shut the compartment door. Y/n was starting to get an inkling of the game that was about to begin. 

The small curtain that went over the compartment window was being pulled down as Draco spoke. His voice held a rough edge. “You know not to speak to me like that in public.”

“Oh really? What are you going to do about it?” Y/n looked him up, and down, smirking. She wanted to tease him a little bit longer, and slightly rile him up all the more. 

Draco turned back around to where Y/n was still standing, looking deadly serious. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” 

“Oh.” Y/n breathed out not expecting those particular words. 

“Oh. All you have to say is ‘Oh’ now?” Draco stalked closer to Y/n, trapping her against the wall. His lips were close enough to brush against the soft skin of her cheek. 

When Y/n failed to reply, Draco’s hand made its way to the back of her neck pulling her closer, the tips of his fingers wrapped in her hair. “Good.” He whispered against her lips before pulling her all the way into a kiss. 

His kiss was fiery, and intense. It began as a deep pressure against Y/n’s lips building quickly. Draco’s other hand made its way off the wall beside her, onto her lower back. 

When the need for air arose Draco was the one to disconnect their lips, but quickly moved his lips to right under Y/n’s ear. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater which was the only thing in the way for Draco to kiss her neck. Y/n felt Draco say something against her skin, but could not make out what exactly it was. 

“What?” The word came out as a moan, because at that exact moment Draco chose to nip her skin abruptly. 

“I said,” Draco repeated slowly, grinning,”Take. This. Off.” To illustrate his point, Draco tugged Y/n’s sweater upwards. 

Without missing a beat, Y/n immediately pulled her sweater off. Once it was thrown out of the way, Draco pulled her back closer to himself, and began peppering kisses all over on her neck. As he made his way downwards to the very tops of her breasts Y/n let out another soft moan that had Draco pulling back, taking both of his hands off of her. 

Confused, Y/n opened up her eyes that she hadn’t realized she had even shut in the first place. Draco was still in front of her, however currently he was standing just a little bit further away. A wicked look was fixed on his face. 

“Darling, because of how you used your mouth earlier to speak to me, I will not be allowing you to make any sort of noise without my permission.” Draco moved all the closer again, bringing both hands to Y/n’s hips, allowing them to start to roam. “Do you understand?” 

Y/n gasped out a  _ “Yes.”  _

However, Draco was not done there. “Yes what?” His mouth was so close as he spoke that Y/n was having trouble thinking clearly. 

“Yes,  _ Sir.”  _ Draco grinned, before bringing his mouth back to Y/n’s. His kiss was still rough, but now it had an edge of need that wasn’t there before. Draco moved one of his hands to Y/n’s thigh, lifting her leg to wrap around his hip. She could feel Draco’s hardness against her. Y/n opened her mouth in a sharp intake of air, allowing Draco’s tongue to make his way into her mouth. 

When the need for breath became too much, Draco slid down Y/n’s body, down to her skirt. “Draco-“

Whatever was about to leave Y/n’s mouth was cut off by a stinging spank. “I thought I told you that you weren’t allowed to fucking moan, let alone speak, Princess.” 

“But-“ 

Once again Y/n was cut off. “I said no.” Draco’s words, and a second spank quieted Y/n. “There we go. If you don’t behave yourself, I won’t allow you to come.” 

Y/n nodded vigorously, showing that she understood. Now that Y/n quiet again, Draco went directly to taking off her panties. He pulled them down slow, as a tease which sent a shiver through Y/n. 

With those out of the way, and gone, Draco began leaving light kisses, and playful bites on Y/n’s legs. She was already holding in sound after sound. The feather-light touches were bringing to her lips, but as Draco drew closer to her folds he mixed pleasure with pain, by sharply biting, and sucking a bruise into Y/n’s thigh. 

Draco pulled away for a mere second, before Y/n felt him lick along her slit. He could feel her gasp at the contact. He did it a second time, to really taste her, and feel how overwhelmingly wet Y/n was.

Smirking, Draco stood back up to his full height. “What do you want Princess?” Draco purred into Y/n’s ear. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Draco brought his mouth back to Y/n’s, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She started to undo the buttons to Draco’s shirt, when she heard a noise from down the hall. Y/n unlinked their mouths. Draco looked at her quizzically, before he too heard footsteps. 

With the little warning they had Draco threw Y/n back her sweater to put back on, and began buttoning back up his shirt. By the time the compartment door was opened by the Hogwarts staff they both had fled the train. 

It was minutes later on their way into the school, did Draco whisper in Y/n’s ear. “I guess part of your punishment is not getting to come after all.” Draco chuckled. 

“However, I am keeping the underwear.” Draco grinned, stuffing Y/n’s underwear, which he hadn’t given back to her in their shuffle to exit the Hogwarts Express in a hurry, into his pants pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe oops, kudos and comments are appreciated. (btw this is crossposted so do not be surprised if you see it somewhere else) 
> 
> -Drug by simple creatures


End file.
